


Introduction to Alcohol

by Spidermansalterego



Series: Introduction to Growing up [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed gets Troy drunk for his twenty first birthday since the gang failed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone fic or an extended scene to my last fic: Introduction to growing up.

The text simply says

"Meet me in my dorm at 8. I have a birthday present for you. You can stay over tonight if you want."

Troy thinks he should probably tell him he's not allowed to have birthday presents. He should probably tell him he has a lot of homework that needs to be done because he needs to start getting higher grades due to the fact that his cousin was recently accepted to a prestigious 'real' school and the fact that his mother is already too embarrassed to tell people he goes to Greendale. He thinks that he should probably say no because they hang out enough as it is and Troy's stomach already does confusing flips when Abed smiles at him. Instead of that he quickly texts back:

"Ok!  Be there at 8, with popcorn! :)"

"Cool!"

-

Troy gets there at exactly 7:55, popcorn in hand. He opens the door and is met with what was probably among one of the last things he expected: Abed smiling and holding up a gigantic bottle of vodka

"You didn't get to drink on your birthday." He explains while filling up shot glasses with clear liquid. "Getting drunk on your twenty-first birthday is a very important trope in most, if not all, coming of age stories." 

"I'm a coming of age story?"

"Either that, or a sitcom. You also kind of fit into the Romanic comedy genre, but without the romance."

Troy seems to contemplate this for a moment before nodding and saying "Cool. Want to drink now?"

"Way ahead of you." He answers, downing a shot without hesitation. Troy sits down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table and stares down the tiny glass. He hasn't had much experience with anything other than beer. In fact, he doesn't think he's even taken a shot before. He bites his lip and picks up the shot glass. He brings it to his lips and tries to imitate Abed's clean downing of it. The bitter drink burns in his mouth and he wants to spit it out but winds up gulping it down and sputtering at the same time. Vodka dribbles down his chin and he makes a noise of absolute disgust.

If it were anyone else he'd be embarrassed, but because its Abed he just laughs, wipes his chin on his hoodie sleeve, and says

"We should play a drinking game!"

-

They agree that a movie themed game seems appropriate and look up the rules to a _Harry Potter_ game online. After Abed introduces Troy to the wonders of chaser he takes shot after shot without problem. They follow the rules at first but after a few drinks Troy winds up taking them freely. Abed laughs as Trow swallows another shot and whoops loudly. He's feels both pumped up and chilled out and he's wondering how that can he happening.

"Maybe you should slow down." A buzzed Abed tells him. "You've had like, 10 shots already and the morning will be not so great at the rate you're going."

"Maybe you should" Troy wrinkles his eyebrows while he thinks of something to say. "Maybe you should speed up!" He says triumphantly, standing up to refill his juice from the bottle that he could have probably reached while sitting down. Abed laughs again and shakes his head at his drunk friend and takes another shot to even out the score.

Troy stumbles back to the couch, spilling juice on his sweater on the way, he makes a disgruntled noise and attempts to carefully put his cup down on the table. He fails miserably and juice sloshes over the sides and onto the table. He gasps dramtically as if he's ruined a priceless antique rather than spilled orange juice on Abed's crappy dorm room coffee table.

"Shit. I'm sorry, lemme clean that up." He slurs.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it in the morning." Troy's face breaks into a grin and he mumbles out "Cool!" He yanks off his sweater and puts it beside the couch before attempting to sit down again. He winds up slumping down so close to Abed that he's nearly on his lap.

"Sorry." He says, quietly. "I fell."

"No problem." Abed says back. Troy's having troubles making sense of the situation and mumbles "My hearts going so fast, like a race car being driven by a horse on speed" He grabs Abed's hand and places it on the wrong side of his chest. Abed laughs again and Troy wants to make the sound into a blanket and cuddle with it.

Abed slides his hand over to the right side and presses it flat against Troy's chest.

"I can't feel it."

"Well, It's there! I swear." Troy laughs, tipping his head backwards and laying it against Abed's neck for a second. "I rhymed."

"You're so drunk." Abed says, shaking his head at Troy fondly.

"You're" Troy pauses, leaning in closer. He touches his nose against Abed's and giggles. "You're not drunk enough."

 "That is true." Abed says, sliding away from his friend and filling a shot glass. He throws it back and then works his way back onto the couch. The second he's sitting Troy slides closer. He's literally half on his lap and Abed is surprised to find himself not caring. He touches Troy's hip and Troy takes this an invitation to get closer. Abed thinks it might be.    
  
Troy curls up close into him, wrapping one arm around his neck and running his fingers through Abed's hair.  "My first kiss was like this." Troy mumbles. "Except, she was the super drunk one and I was the one not that drunk. She told everyone we slept together, but it never happened. I never bothered to correct anyone though, cause they thought I was super cool for it."

Abed nods and says. "Mine was with some girl who got dared to. I remember her friend had loudly dared her to kiss the weird guy and she groaned loudly, kissed me and told me that it was only because she was dared to."

"I like that your weird." Troy says. Abed's pretty sure that Troy is going to kiss him. Abed has no problem with this. He wraps his arm around Troy's waist and removes what little space there is between them. Abed tries his best to get it across that he's not opposed to being kissed.  

"I like that you're weird too." He replies.

Troy licks his lips. His hand is still in Abed's hair. Troy tilts his head so that his face is pressed against Abed's neck. "You're so comfy." He murmurs. Abed can feel Troy's lips move on his neck. "Have you always been so comfy?"

Abed adjusts their position. Their legs sprawl across the couch and tangle together. Troy realizes that he's been moved a few seconds later and props himself up on his elbows. He hovers above Abed and Abed feels drunker than he's ever been even though he's drunken a lot more before. Abed tentatively puts his hands on Troy's back, one of them sliding up where his shirt had already ridden up. He wants nothing more than to make the first move, to let Troy know that he does in fact want this, but his confidence is caught in his throat  and seems to be withering away. Troy looks down at him with big brown eyes and Abed holds his breath and hopes he didn't misread the signs, he hopes he didn't fuck up the best friendship he's ever had and he hopes that this won't end in tragedy.

Troy licks his lips again. He tilts his head like a confused puppy, and attempts to decode the situation. "Thank you for an awesome birthday." His voice comes out in a whisper. "You're the best, best friend ever." And with that he places his head on Abed's chest and falls asleep.

-

Light streams through the window and Troy feels like a vampire who got hit by a train. His head is pounding and his stomach is turning and the light is just awful. The door opens with a creek and Troy groans loudly and curls up on himself.

"How're you feeling?" Abed asks. His hair is wet and while he looks slightly tired he seems a lot better off than Troy is.

"Like death." Troy answers, covering his eyes with his arm. "Like death's butt."

Abed hands him a glass of water and two red pills. "So, did you have a fun night of being twenty-one?" Abed asks him.

Troy takes the pills and water gratefully and answers after downing half of the glass. "I don't even remember." He moans. "Harry got onto the train to go to Hogwarts and then nothing."

"Want to stay here all day?" Abed asks "You biked last night and I doubt you're feeling up to getting home by the looks of it."

"Yes please." Troy says, his arm still over his eyes. Abed grabs a blanket from the top bunk and throws it over his friend. "Abed, you are seriously the best, best friend ever."

Abed smiles and says "I know." But his words are lost on an already sleeping Troy.

 

 


End file.
